


Snowy Reunion

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Mabel and Dipper are surprised by their favorite Grunkles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw an amazing piece done by Hellmandraws on tumblr, and thus this was born!
> 
> I don't own these nerds --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

“I thought it didn’t snow in Cali?” Stanley Pines grumbled as he slipped his jacket back on, envious of not listening to his brother who had warned it would be bitter cold upon their arrival.

“It is rare they get a fair amount, but it can happen.” Stanford Pines commented, gaze on the harbor as he navigated their boat to an open spot where they could settle their boat in. Thankfully there seemed to be room near the shore, Stan helping get the boat properly tied up before he and Ford collected their already packed bags, both a bit giddy as they paid the necessary fees and caught the quickest cab they could find.

“I can’t wait to surprise the kiddos.” Stan rubbed his hands in anticipation as the cab took them to their destination, Ford fiddling with a gift he had been making for Dipper to pass the time, though he was just as excited. By the time they reached the entrance to the neighborhood where Dipper and Mable lived, the two were grinning ear to ear, paying the cabbie before starting the trek down snow-covered sidewalks.

“7013, 7015, ah here we are, 7017!” Stan grinned, the two spotted by the parents sitting in the living room before they could turn into the yard. Before they got two steps the front door was flung open, a very excited Mabel standing in the doorway with a grin so big he grunkle’s were afraid her face was going to break in half.

“GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE FORD!” She practically screamed, Stan kneeling while dropping his bag, holding his arms open for a hug as Mabel ran forward and launched into a hug, her laughs filling the air as the two fell back into a snow pile. Ford regarded them with amusement before he spotted Dipper glance outside, having just run down the stairs at his sister’s cry.

“Great uncle Ford?!” He gasped in delight, running forward when Ford smiled fondly and dropped his own bag, Dipper hugging him rather tightly despite trying to act somewhat grown-up.

“Oh, I’ve missed you so much my boy!” Ford grinned, hugging Dipper as close as he could despite being much taller than his nephew, who was about waist high to him at the current moment.

“Why didn’t you tell us they were coming?!” Mabel demanded when she and Stan finally got to their feet, her parents highly amused as they watched the reunions.

“It was a surprise dear, call it our biggest gift to the both of you.” Her mother said softly, motioning for Stan and Mabel to come in, as Ford and Dipper were currently chatting away a mile a minute, Dipper now being held by Ford who listened to his nephew in adoration.

“Don’t even bother with those nerds, they’ll come in eventually.” Stan chuckled, stopping just inside the door when he saw another man in the living room, eyes wide as they waved. “Sherm?”

True to his word Ford and Dipper came in when it grew too cold to stand outside, the two still talking as they entered the home and Ford slipped off his jacket, stomping to snow off of his boots.

“And anyways, when I should my teacher what it made, they totally said I lied!”

“Well education these days seem oddly reliant on the motto ‘seeing is believing’, how unfortunate.” Ford shook his head, looking up when he realized Stan was motioning to something. “What?”

“We ain’t the only surprises tonight.” He said, motioning to Ford’s left side, the elder twin turning to see a middle-aged man sitting beside Mabel.

“Oh hello, do I kn- Sherman?” Ford blinked, his youngest brother standing with an awed expression on his face. “Is that really you…?”

“In the flesh.” The younger joked, staring at Ford in disbelief. “You really are alive…I can’t believe it.”

“Ah…I could see where that might cause for some sort of confusion, but I assure you that I am quite alive and…” Ford trailed off when his brother flat-out hugged him, the researcher smiling gently as he returned the gesture. “I’m glad to see you’re alright.”

“I’m the one who should be saying that.” Sherman chuckled, still taking in the fact his eldest brother was alive and in front of him after so long. “I missed you both so much.”

“We missed ya too Sherm.” Stan chimed in, unable to join them as Mabel had made a seat out of him, a smile on his face as both brothers parted to look over at him. “This really is the best Hanukah huh?”

“Indeed, it is.” Ford chuckled as he settled down in his own seat, the family soon chatting away at the elder twins, eager for stories to pass time. They were more than eager to oblige, grins on every face in the room as they listened to the two men who had become family after spending so much time apart.  
  



End file.
